


约定

by daceice



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice





	约定

【千与千寻】约定（2017.10.18~19）

* BGM：いつも何度でも、いのちの名前

* 1-2节可以忽略不看……只是顺手这么写的。  
* 日期是这样计算的：假设进入隧道的白天4号-开始打工的晚上4号-见到爸妈的白天5号-河神来访的晚上5号-无脸男大闹的白天6号-钱婆婆家的晚上6号-回去的白天7号  
* 最后才重逢，几乎没有对手戏的CP文……  
* 结局有理论性的私设……

1、

车又再一次地在狭窄的山道上奔驰起来。  
千寻趴着后座，恋恋不舍地望向远去的隧道入口。  
“千寻，要坐好哦，不然磕到哪儿可就不好了。”  
“啊！”母亲的话音未落，千寻便一头撞到了前排座椅的靠背上。”  
“亲爱的，你开太快了，小心点啊。”母亲嗔怪着向父亲抱怨道。  
“对不起，对不起，但心里不知道为什么稍微有些着急。”

千寻这次终于乖乖坐好，她伸手摇下了车窗，一股清新的风夹杂着鲜花与嫩草的芬芳，从玻璃的缝隙间涌了进来。  
“好好闻的味道啊。”千寻用力嗅了起来。  
“当然咯。”妈妈笑着道，“这种森林的味道在大都市里已经很难感受到了。”  
但是千寻总觉得在这之中似乎还夹杂着某些别的东西，某些看不见的，就像是魔法一样的东西。  
“快要绕出去了，你们都坐稳咯。”父亲大声地说道，随后又再次踩下了油门。

马达轰鸣的声音，花草芬芳的香气，还有这满目绿意盎然的森林，渐渐地将千寻的思绪占满。  
但与此同时，却又有什么东西正在悄悄溜走。  
不要，不要走，千寻在内心呼喊道，却无论如何都无法将它们抓回，最后只剩脑海中一片空白。  
“千寻？你怎么了？咦？你怎么哭了？是刚才撞疼了吗？”母亲转过头来关切地问道。  
“没，没事的。”千寻抽泣着说道，却一点儿也不像没事的样子，“我不知道为什么，就是觉得好难过，我好像失去了很重要的东西。”  
“千寻的话，肯定没问题的，在新学校也能很快找到新朋友的。”妈妈安慰道，以为千寻是在为与旧友的分别而难过，“何况……哎呀，理砂送你的花……”  
妈妈突然惊讶地叫出声来，只见在千寻的身旁，那捧原本只是有些蔫的花束竟然已经完全枯萎了。  
“真是奇怪啊，明明才过了一会儿。”妈妈不解地喃喃自语道。  
随后，车便在一阵突然亮起的日光之下离开了山道。

2、

“啊，来了，来了。哦喂——”

千寻家的车刚刚开进街区，便看到一个精神抖擞的老爷爷在向他们挥手。  
父亲猛地踩下刹车，车便缓缓地在老爷爷的面前停下。  
“早上好。”父亲一边摇下车窗一边问候道。   
“早上好。”老爷爷眯笑着回道，“你们是从隔壁市搬来的荻野家吧。”  
“啊，是的。”母亲也热络地应道，“您是……”  
“哦，我是你们的邻居，弊姓田中。啊，可算等到你们了，差点就要报警了。”田中爷爷长舒了一口气夸张地说道。  
“报警，是……怎么回事？”父亲不解地问道。  
“怎么回事！你公司的人都已经来过好几趟了。你们不是说四号来的吗？”  
“是啊，今天不就是四号吗？”母亲不解地反问道。  
“今天已经七号了呀。”田中爷爷大呼小叫地瞪着车里的三个人。  
“哎！”他们一齐发出了有如和弦一般的惊呼。

根据田中爷爷的回忆，四号那天早上，搬家公司的车便浩浩荡荡地开进了这个小区，在邻居们的注目和闲谈之下，井然有序地将家具搬进了新居里。  
随后负责人想要归还钥匙的时候，却怎么也没等到荻野家的私家车，便只得把钥匙先带回公司，日后再归还。  
第二天本应是千寻父亲到新公司报道的日子，但等了一上午也没等到他来。于是，公司便派了人来他登记的这处住址看看，发现无论怎么按门铃，屋子里都无人应答。  
邻居们都说没有见到他们一家出现过，于是公司又拜托了千寻父亲原先所在的分部同事去他们原来的住址查看。而那里的邻居又都说，他们四号确实出门了。

从荻野家原来的住处到这里也不过几小时的车程而已，但这三个人就像人间蒸发一样消失得无影无踪。于是在街坊邻居之间便开始流传起了这样的流言：他们一家遇到神隐了。  
“神隐？”父亲疑惑地重复道。  
“是啊。”田中爷爷点了点头道，“我看你们车上都是泥，是从那片森林里穿过来的吧。”  
“嗯，所以呢？”  
“那片森林从古至今都是个充满灵气的地方，连神灵也十分喜欢呢。有时候人走的路和神走的路混在一起，就会有人失踪，也就是所谓的神隐了。”  
“神走的路……”千寻低声重复着田中爷爷的话。  
“总之你们能平安到达就很好啦。”田中爷爷继续说道。随后他突然回头，向着身后的某个方向挥起手来，并道：“啊，你公司的人又来了。”  
顺着他挥手的方向望去，只见有一个年轻人正从地平的另一端缓缓显露出身影。千寻父亲突然叫了一声“糟糕”，随后便下了车迎了上去。  
千寻远远地看着那两个人互相鞠躬，父亲似乎满怀歉意的模样。  
“啊，不好。”母亲突然想起什么似地问道，“那千寻你的学校岂不是也要迟到了？”  
“学校啊……”田中爷爷接过话道，“好像并没有人来问过。喂，你们有看到学校的人来过吗？”  
周围探出头来看热闹的居民们都纷纷摇头。  
“啊，幸好。”妈妈舒了口气说道，“不过终归还是迟到了，要用什么借口瞒过去才好呢。”

“等等。”千寻后知后觉地问道，“神隐什么的。是真的吗？妈妈你也相信吗？”  
“当然是真的。”田中爷爷很肯定地说道。  
“大概吧。”妈妈靠在窗边心不在焉地说道，“就算是有人恶作剧也没可能突然少了这几天。但是神隐这个理由啊，无论公司还是学校都是不可能接受的吧。哎……”  
不远处，千寻父亲似乎已经和同事交流完毕，两人挥手告别后，父亲又回到了车上。  
“没想到，真的已经是七号了呀。真是不可思议的事情啊。”父亲看起来一点也不沮丧的样子。  
“亲爱的！”母亲则不满地嚷嚷道。  
“好啦好啦，总之，先到新家去瞧一瞧吧。”

3、

“千寻！起来咯！上课要迟到了！”门外的楼下传来母亲的喊声。  
“来啦！”千寻揉着眼睛从床上爬起来，她赤着脚推开房门，却又一下子呆在了门口。  
眼前的这个家看似熟悉却又有些陌生，家具还是原来的那些，父母还在平时的位置上，只是那种感觉……啊，千寻这时才突然想起来，我们已经搬来新家了啊。   
“千寻，你还呆在上面干嘛，想第一天去新学校就迟到吗？”母亲站在楼下抬头斥责道，“快点去刷牙。”  
“好！”千寻顿时回过神来，利索地跑动了起来。

千寻的新学校在离家大约二十分钟路程的地方，不算太近，也不算太远。  
“千寻，要我载你过去吗？”在餐桌上看着报纸的父亲和蔼地问道。  
“不用，我自己能去。”千寻一边说着，一边大口大口地将早饭吞下。  
“我吃饱了。”她说完，便拎起身边的书包，一溜烟地跑了出去。  
“这个孩子……”母亲看着她的背影露出些许无奈的神色，“什么时候变成这个样子的。”  
“不是挺好的吗？”父亲笑着说道，“有精神就比什么都好啊。”  
“亲爱的，你也是哦，再不出门的话，可又要迟到了。”  
“啊，糟糕。”父亲慌忙放下手上的报纸，也将身边的公文包拎起就往外跑。  
“真是的，父女俩都这么冒失。”母亲虽然在抱怨，嘴角却露出了不经意的笑容。

4、

千寻背着书包在陌生的人行道上奔跑着，春日温暖的阳光洒在她的身上，将她心中原有的些许不安也一扫而空。  
在道路的两旁，各色各样的鲜花簇拥在一起盛开着，不分彼此地将最美的色彩带给这个全新的世界。

“喂！”千寻的身后传来一声清脆的呼喊，她下意识地回过头去，便看到一个长发的女孩正骑着自行车向她奔来。  
千寻扭着脖子，慢慢停下脚步，那女孩也猛地一个急刹车在千寻的面前停了下来。  
“喂，你是要去学校吗？”那个女孩问道。  
“我不叫‘喂’，我叫千寻。”千寻赌气地说道。  
“好吧千寻，那么你是要去学校吗？”女孩不耐烦地继续问道。  
千寻点了点头。  
“那就快上来吧，要来不及了。”说完，女孩又将脚踩在了踏板上，做成了随时就要蹬起来的姿势。  
“哎？”千寻不知道她在说什么。  
“让你上来，你就快上来，不要再‘哎’了，不然我们两个都要迟到了。”女孩恶狠狠地嚷嚷起来。  
“啊，谢谢！”千寻终于反应了过来，随后一下跳上了自行车的后座。

不知道名字的女孩载着千寻飞快地蹬起了车来，早晨清新的风将两人的发丝吹起，柔柔地仿佛在荡漾一般。  
“那个，你叫什么名字？”千寻过了一会儿才想起来问道。  
“玲，叫我玲就可以了。”女孩头也不回地答道。

自行车一路飞驰，很快就来到了新学校的门口。远远地，千寻便看到门卫老师正慢慢地将铁门关起来。  
“等一下！等一下！”玲大喊着，从尚未合上的门缝里一下子窜了进去，险些要撞到那位正在关门的老师。  
“啊，玲，又是你！”老师在她们的身后气急败坏地叫着，“每次都踩着点，很危险哦！”  
“知道啦！”玲依旧头也不回地答道，一路冲向了车棚。

5、

玲一跳下车，便将千寻扔在一边，招呼也不打地便冲进了教学楼。  
千寻本来还想向她打听一下办公室的位置，最后只得自己摸索着找到了那里。  
“打扰了，我是今天转学来的荻野千寻。”千寻礼貌地站在办公室门口说道。  
“哎呀，你总算来了。”一位年轻的女老师应声从座位上站了起来。  
“那我先去教室啦。”她和周围其他老师打了一声招呼后，便拍了拍千寻的肩膀，领着她向教室走去。

虽然是在早上，但因为一楼的走廊窗户正对着植物茂密的小花园，阳光只能斑驳地照进来一点。千寻跟在老师的身后，听到从各个教室里都传来些许喧闹的声响。  
老师带着千寻来到了走廊尽头的一扇门口，随后“刷”地一声拉开了门，原本还吵闹着的教室一下子安静了下来，但同学们却依旧保持着各种姿势，仿佛像被拍入了照片一样定格住了。  
“咳咳。”老师清了清嗓子，随后带着千寻走上了讲台，台下的同学也纷纷收齐夸张的姿势，一个个端坐起来。  
这时，千寻看到后排有一个人正在向自己挥手，那正是她早上遇到的玲。

老师在黑板上用粉笔写下千寻的名字，随后便向同学们介绍起来：“这是从隔壁市转学来我们这里的荻野千寻同学，今后大家要和她好好相处。”  
老师说完，回头看向了千寻，千寻便认真地向大家鞠了个躬，用响亮的声音说道：“我的名字叫荻野千寻，今后请大家多多指教。”  
不过她过分用力的表现却引起了台下的一阵窃笑，这又令她的脸不由地红了起来。  
“然后……”老师的目光开始在教室里扫视，最终定格在了某个空位上，“荻野同学，你就坐第五排靠窗的那个位子吧。”  
“好。”千寻说完，便走下讲台，向那个座位走去。而在那个座位的旁边，玲正表情怪异地向她挤眉弄眼。

“这可真是缘分啊。”玲凑过来小声地说道。  
“是呢。”千寻将书包塞进桌肚里道，“啊对了，刚才真是谢谢你了。”  
“没关系。”玲摆了摆手道，“我看你跑得那么吃力，八成和我一样是快要迟到的家伙，就忍不住动了恻隐之心。”  
“好了，都安静，下面要开始上课了。”站在讲台上的老师打断了她们的闲聊，然后，上课铃声便响起了。

6、

在新学校的第一天终于结束了，千寻疲惫地趴在了课桌上。  
“明天见。”“嗯，明天见。”  
千寻的耳边传来同学们互相道别的声音，但却没有人向千寻道别，这令她多少有些沮丧。  
毕竟我是新来的，她在心里安慰着自己，后背却突然被人猛地拍了一下，差点吐了出来。  
“哟，你怎么这么没精神啊。”一个爽朗的声音传来。  
千寻眯着眼抬起头，只见玲正单肩背着书包，单手撑在课桌上看她。  
“稍微有点累了。”千寻喃喃地说道。  
“喂，你们家没有门禁时间吧。”玲突然问道。  
“我不叫‘喂’，我叫千寻。”千寻条件反射地答道。  
“总之，有还是没有。”玲说着，调皮地捏了捏千寻的脸。  
这时的千寻已经慢慢清醒了过来，她抬手将玲挥开，然后想了想说道：“妈妈并没有说过要放学后马上回家，但是也不能太晚，超过晚饭的时间。”  
“那正好，我骑车带你到处逛逛吧。你才搬来，应该还不太熟悉这里。”玲兴致高昂地说道。  
“好呀！”千寻也一下子来了劲儿，飞快地背上了书包，跟在玲的身后，走出了教室。

千寻是昨天才刚刚搬来这个地方的，又花了一整天整理房间和行李，除了附近的便利店，哪里都还没有去过。所以当玲问她，你想先去哪里看看的时候，千寻说，哪里都可以。  
于是玲便骑着车，带着侧身坐在车后座上的千寻，迎着清爽的晚风，向着与千寻家相反方向的商店街奔去。  
在那里，玲用自己的零花钱请千寻吃了她最喜欢的烤肉串，接着又带着千寻逛了一家漂亮的玩具店。她们还路过了电影院，现在正热映着一部爱情电影。门口的店员却说那不是给孩子看的，随手便将她们赶进了旁边的文具店。在那里，千寻买下了一支饰着卡通图案的圆珠笔送给玲，说是作为烤肉的回礼。她自己则买了一套信封和信纸，说要用来给理砂写信。  
玲问千寻，理砂是谁。千寻说，那是她最重要的朋友。但是她在说“最”的时候，心里却有些犹豫。  
难道理砂不是最重要的吗？千寻问着自己。  
还有什么人能比理砂更重要吗？除了爸爸妈妈的话。  
有的。心里有一个声音在告诉自己，有的，但是那又是谁呢？  
想不起来。  
千寻觉得自己的心里有一个重要的名字，沉沉地睡在那里，就像是默默地沉在宁静湖底的宝藏，等待着命中注定的相遇。

“啊，天开始暗下来了。”玲望着西边说道，“该送你回去了。不过也可以稍微绕远一下，到河边去瞧瞧，你要不要去。”  
“要去要去。”千寻连忙点头。  
“不过那样的话，你到家的时候天就要彻底黑了，这样也没问题吗？”玲略显犹豫地追问道。  
“没问题的。”千寻说道，“最多被妈妈唠叨一下而已，不会有什么事的。”  
“好吧，那我们就出发吧。” 

7、

于是，玲踏起自行车，熟稔地在街道上七弯八拐之后，从一条小巷里穿了出去，一片金橙色的水面便呈现在了两人的眼前。  
“啊……好美啊。”坐在后座的千寻看得失神，不觉喃喃自语起来。  
此时的夕阳已落下了一半，另一半还在悬河面上，便奇特地与水中的倒影合在一起，拼成了一个完美的圆。这金色的圆映在千寻的眼中，仿佛瞳孔在发光一样。  
“这个地方很不错吧。”玲带着自豪的口吻大声说道，“你原来在的那个城市一定看不到这样的景色吧。”  
“以前也是有的。”千寻低下头努力地回忆着，回忆那曾经在河边嬉戏的童年时光。  
“诶？是吗？我还以为肯定没有的呢。”玲的声音有些沮丧，但很快又明朗起来，“但不管怎么说，我希望你能快点喜欢上这个地方。”  
“我已经喜欢上了哟。”千寻用只有自己听得见的声音轻轻地说道。  
“谢谢你，玲。”千寻将头靠在玲的背上，“我会在给理砂的信里告诉她，我已经交到新朋友了，让她不要担心。”   
“朋友啊，我们已经是朋友了吗？嘻嘻。”玲自言自语地傻笑了起来，一阵晚风突然吹起，吹得岸边的树木沙沙作响。

自行车的车轮不断滚动着，伴随着夕阳渐渐没入远处的地平线，只剩下最后的一丝光芒，照亮前进的道路。但很快，街道上的路灯便一盏接着一盏地亮了起来。那是橘黄色的温柔的光芒，与黄昏的光芒一起将人们的影子照得纷繁错乱。  
“玲，那个是什么？”千寻突然指着不远处的一座朱红色的鸟居问道。  
“那里啊，是河神大人的居所哦。”玲语调轻快地解释道，“是神社啦，建在河心岛上的神社。那座神社很有名哦，无论祈福还是求签都很灵验的。”  
“是吗……”千寻的目光不由地追着那座鸟居，透过树木的缝隙看到在那之后的木质拱桥，还有那在河心岛上若隐若现的神殿，心中莫名地泛起了一股亲切的感觉。  
“那里的神官是一个非常和气的老爷爷，改天我们一起来参拜吧。”玲欢快地说道。  
“嗯，好啊。”千寻下意识地应道，那鸟居也正好从她的眼前一闪而过。

这时，千寻的耳边仿佛听到了某种含糊不清的低语，眼前的景色也陡然变化了起来。一座座如奇境般绚丽的高大楼宇，还有那奔驰于水面上的列车和看不见尽头的轨道。这一幕又一幕就像幻灯片一样开始在她的眼前一闪而过。她伸手想要抓住其中某一个仔细看清，但这些影像却一个接着一个在她的手中破碎，最终归于虚无。  
“千寻。”黑暗中，有一个声音在亲切地呼唤着她。  
“千寻。”那个声音继续说道，“一定会再相见的。”

“千寻？你在听我说话吗？”玲的声音突然划破了幻境，将千寻的意识又拉回了这个世界。她看到自己依旧坐在玲的自行车后座上，而那座鸟居已经远远地几乎快要看不见了。  
“诶？你说了什么了吗？”千寻愣愣地问道。  
“什么啊，你没听进去吗？”玲不满地抱怨着，“我说这条河本身也很有名哦。传说在这条河里埋着宝藏，而且很有可能是金子呢。”  
“咦？真的吗？”千寻吃惊地问道。  
“传说是这样的，不过至今也没有人找到过呢。千寻你觉得呢？这是真的还是假的？”玲狡猾地又将问题抛了回来。  
“我想……应该是真的吧。”

8、

虽然在搬来这里之前闹着各种别扭，但千寻很快便融入了这个地方，和学校里的同学也相处得十分融洽。除了玲以外，千寻又和另外几个女孩也交上了朋友。几个人在课间的时候，经常围在一起交流一些女孩子们爱聊的话题。

“对了，你们有没有听说，河中心的那座神社来了一位新的神官。”有一个女孩突然说道。  
“咦？真的吗？是什么样的人啊？”另一个女孩好奇地追问道。  
“我也是听家里大人说的，似乎是一个比我们大不了多少的男孩子。不过好像不太爱说话，也很少在庭院里走动，所以连他的名字都不清楚呢。”  
“那应该还只是学徒吧。”另一个女孩说道，“不过也很难得了，那座神社一直都只有清水爷爷一个人呢。”  
“说不定是清水爷爷的孙子之类的呢？”玲大胆地猜测了起来。  
“咦？清水爷爷有孙子吗？从来都没有听说过啊。”另一个女孩不太相信地说道。  
“要不直接去看一看吧。”玲提议道，“千寻应该还没去过那座神社吧。”

话题毫无防备地绕到了千寻的身上，众人数双眼睛都直刷刷地看向了她。  
“诶？”千寻有些吃惊，“要去神社吗？明明也不过节什么的……”  
“只在过节的时候才参拜真是太不虔诚了。”玲轻轻地锤了一下千寻的脑袋，“你都已经在这里住了有一个多月了，和这里的神明打个招呼也是应该的，然后至少求个身体健康什么的。”  
“对啊，也可以求个男朋友什么的。”另一个女孩调笑着说道。  
“才……才没有男朋友什么的呢……”千寻不由地涨红了脸。  
“看上去很可疑哦。”女孩们纷纷围了过来，还有人恶作剧地用手指戳着她发烫的脸。  
“好了，就这么决定了，放学后一起去神社吧。”玲一锤定音地说道。  
“我，我还没同意呢。”千寻努力抗议着。  
“驳回。”

9、

于是这天放学后，玲和另外两个女孩便拖着千寻一起来到了那天她们曾经路过的那座神社。  
千寻看着眼前这巨大的鸟居，宽阔的木桥，还有不远处河心岛上矗立着的巍峨建筑，不禁想要将这景象与某段回忆重叠。但无论她如何努力地去回想，脑海中却始终一片空白。  
“走啦，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”玲在前面催促道。  
于是，女孩们在鸟居前恭敬地鞠了一躬后，便越过鸟居，踏上了拱桥。

千寻一步步地走在桥面上，她低头看着地面，那种熟悉而令人怀念的感觉便越发强烈起来。  
到底是在哪里……为什么总是想不起来……  
“怎么了？千寻？你的脸色不太好啊。”玲不知何时凑到了千寻的身边，有些担心地问着她，“如果实在有什么不舒服的话，我们回去也可以。”  
“不，没关系。”千寻茫然地摇了摇头，挣开玲抓住她的手，脚步不停地向前走去。  
“等一下，千寻，别再走了，你都已经……”

似乎有什么温热的液体从面颊上划过，视线中也仿佛充满了雾气一般，看不清前面的景色。  
但就在这片朦胧之中，千寻却看到有一个人影站在桥的另一端。  
是谁？是谁在那里？  
千寻伸手抹去眼泪想要看清，直到这时她才发现，自己竟然在哭泣。  
“啊，那个人是……”千寻的耳边突然传来同伴的惊呼声。  
她再抬头看去的时候，只见那个人已经向着神殿的方向跑去，只留下一个陌生而熟悉的背影。  
等一下！千寻想要这样呼喊，却终究没能叫出声来。

“千寻，千寻。”玲跑到千寻的身边，扶住她几乎瘫软到地上的身体，“你怎么了？真的不要紧吗？”  
“玲……”千寻捂住脸哽咽着说道，“我好像忘记了什么事情，是非常重要的事情啊。为什么怎么想都想不起来呢？明明应该是很重要很重要的事情啊。”  
“千寻，冷静下来。”玲按摩着她的背脊为她顺气，“如果真的是那样重要的事情的话，就一定能够想起来的。”  
“是啊，孩子。”一个苍老的声音说道，“如果那段记忆真的对你那么重要的话，哪怕是神把它拿走了，你也要跟神要回来才行。”  
“啊，清水爷爷。”玲赶忙直起身，向着眼前穿着神官服的老人微微点头致意。  
老神官则伸手将她们两人从地上拉了起来，随后无奈地摇了摇头道： “哎，真是不让人省心的孩子们啊，坦率的和不坦率的都一样……”

10、

“对不起。”千寻终于调整好心情后，轻声地向同伴们道歉。  
“明明是我们硬拉着你来的，要道歉也应该是我们才对……”女孩们面面相觑地说道。  
“千寻，你真的没事了吗？”玲依旧关切地问着。  
“嗯，没事了。”千寻摇了摇头，虽然脸庞还有些泛红，但脸上已经不再有泪水。  
“我已经决定了。”千寻目光坚定地说道，“我要向神祈愿，把我忘记的一切都找回来。”  
“这样才对嘛。”玲也露出了宽慰的笑容，“那么走吧，先去手水舍吧。”

当众人净心结束之后，来到殿前，发现已经有一个人站在那里参拜了。  
那是一个白发苍苍的老太太，正虔诚地双手合十，在奉纳箱前默默念叨着什么。  
“啊，是中村奶奶啊。”一个女孩说道。  
“咦？你认识那个人吗？”千寻问道。  
“嗯，是住在我家附近的人，听说她的儿子在很小的时候就在山里走失了，但是她却总是说那是被神召唤走了，总有一天会回来看她的。她好像经常会来参拜，大概是拜托神明多多照顾她的儿子吧。”  
“感觉很可怜呢。”另一个女孩向老太太投去同情的目光。  
“我也不知道该怎么说，她本人好像并没有特别难过的样子，总有一种她儿子只是过去供职一样的感觉。”

“啊，说起来，这就是所谓的神隐了吧。”玲突然说道，“千寻，你们家来到这里的时候是不是也遇到了神隐？”  
“咦？你怎么知道？”千寻吃惊地问道，明明这件事情她从来没有在任何同学面前提起过，连老师那里也只是用“路上遇到突发事故”搪塞了过去。  
“那是当然的啊，这才多大点地方，我有亲戚住在你们家附近呢。”玲轻笑着说道。  
“虽然田中爷爷是这么说的，但是其实我也不太确定呢。”千寻想了想说道，“只是凭空消失的那三天，恐怕也没有别的更好的解释了吧。”  
“那么千寻你忘记的事情，会不会和神隐有关？”玲继续推测着问道。  
“哎？那只有三天而已，怎么可能会发生什么重要的事情啊。”千寻不太相信地说道。  
“真正重要的事情，哪怕只有一瞬也同样是重要的事情啊。”玲故作老成地说道，“不管怎么说，现在反正也想不起来，还是先参拜吧。”

在殿前，中村奶奶已经参拜完毕了，她走到庭院里和老神官聊了几句，随后又向那个认识她的女孩打了声招呼，便顺着拱桥向岸边走去。  
于是，玲便带着千寻一起来到了奉纳箱前，她微微鞠了个躬，念念有词地说道：“河神大人，这是我最近结交的新朋友千寻，从今往后也请您多多指教了。”说完，她便拉动锤在箱子上的粗麻绳，上面的铃铛开始叮当作响。  
随后玲又掏出一枚五元的硬币塞进奉纳箱里，硬币哐啷当几声掉了下去。  
“河神大人，”玲轻声地说道，“本来我想为自己求一个帅气的男朋友，不过现在，我希望我的朋友千寻能找回她重要的东西，请您一定要帮帮忙啊。”  
一旁的千寻也学着玲的样子把硬币塞进了箱子里，随后开始参拜。然而当她闭上眼的时候，却突然觉得有另一双眼正看着她，就在她眼前的殿门之后默默地注视着她。  
“河神大人。”千寻深呼吸了一口气说道，“请帮我把它找回来……请帮我把他找回来……”

两人参拜完毕后，看到一旁的老神官正向她们招手，便一同走了过去。  
“再去抽一支签吧。”老神官说着，慈祥地指了指旁边的签筒。

玲率先从桶里抽出了一支，她紧张地眯起了眼睛，然后——“是小吉啊。”她有些失望地说道。  
“小吉已经不错了，呵呵。”老神官在一旁笑着道。  
随后千寻也抽了一支出来——“还是小吉啊。”玲又嘟哝起来。  
“好了好了，把你们的签都绑到树上去吧。”老神官揣着手在一旁说道。

女孩们都参拜完毕，也都抽完签之后，便一齐来到了树下。  
然而当她们抬头，看到枝头密密麻麻的签之后，又纷纷觉得难为起来。  
“这不是都绑满了吗……”玲不满地抱怨道。  
“看来得往高一点的地方绑才行了。”另一个女孩无奈地说道。  
于是，女孩们便都踮起脚来，尽可能地在高一点的树枝上找到空的地方，将自己抽到的签绑了上去。然而她们之中最矮的千寻，无论如何踮脚都还是够不到有空隙的地方。

“我来帮你绑吧。”一个声音在千寻的身后说道。  
“啊！”千寻惊呼了一声，手中的签掉到了地上，踮着脚的身体也一时失去了平衡，顷刻间往后方摔去。她有些害怕地闭上了眼，但预想之中的疼痛却并没有出现，千寻感觉自己跌入了一个温暖的怀抱之中。那个人的双手十指轻轻地触碰着她手臂的肌肤，将她倾倒的身体扶住，奇妙的体温差令她被触碰到的地方不觉战栗起来，而心也不禁扑通扑通地乱跳。  
但很快，那个人便放开了千寻，将温暖从千寻的身边抽离。他从地上捡起千寻的签，毫不费劲地帮她绑到了高高的枝头上。  
“这样就可以了吧。”那个人回头看向千寻，但因为背着光，表情看得不太真切。但千寻却觉得那就是这个世界上最温柔的表情了。然后，眼泪便无法抑制地流了下来。  
“喂！你对千寻做了什么！”玲恶狠狠地冲了过来，一把将千寻拉到身后，警惕地看着这个突然出现的陌生人。而那个人瞬间又板起脸来，一声不吭地往神殿后跑去。  
“什么呀，那个家伙……真是莫名其妙。”玲看着他的身影消失在殿后，这才放下心来，回头看向千寻，“你怎么样了？那个家伙对你做了什么过分的事情了吗？”  
然而千寻却只是摇头，随后将脸埋进玲的肩窝里，继续低声抽泣起来。

“你觉得这样真的好吗？”  
“这样就够了。”少年说道，“她是人类，而我……已经什么都不是了。”

11、

这天晚上，千寻做了一个很奇怪的梦。她梦见自己穿着一身侍应的衣服，在一个大澡堂里打工。她和同事们在这座巨大的楼阁里上下跑动，接待着各种长得奇奇怪怪的客人。但跑着跑着，她却来到了一个自己不认识的地方，四周一片黑暗，也没有任何声音。  
“喂——有谁在这里吗——”千寻大声地叫道。  
“喂——有谁在这里吗——”但听到的却只有自己的回音。  
千寻不觉浑身一阵战栗，撒开腿就向前跑去。但黑暗却仿佛无边无际，无论她如何奔跑都没有任何变化。  
“哎呀。”千寻终于体力不支地摔倒在了地上，然后她惊恐地发现，她的脚竟然开始被黑暗所吞没。  
“有没有人……有没有人快来救救我……”千寻害怕地哭了出来，她的双脚已经无法再站立起来，只能用双手抓着像流沙一样的地面向前爬去。  
“千寻。”有一个陌生而熟悉的声音突然出现，就像是一点小小的星光一般在这片黑暗中闪烁起来。  
这声音仿佛为千寻的体内注入了力量，她的脚竟然蹬开了黑暗的束缚，又再次奔跑起来。  
“是谁，到底是谁在叫我？”千寻一边问着一边向着那一点小小的星光跑去。  
“你知道我是谁的，千寻，明明只有你还记得我的名字。”那个声音温柔地说道，前方的星光也越发明亮起来。  
“只有我知道的名字？”千寻疑惑地问道，她绞尽脑汁地想着却怎么也想不起来。  
“如果你想不起来也没关系……”  
“不，我会想起来的！”千寻坚定地说道，“我知道是我先忘记了那个名字……还有……那个重要的约定。”  
“我会想起来的，我一定为想起来的……因为除了我以外，已经没有人会再念出那个名字了……那个名字是……赈早见琥珀主！”

周围的一切黑暗在这个名字被叫出的瞬间，哀嚎着退散而去，夺目的光芒一下子涌了进来。在那光芒之中，有一条白色的巨龙正向千寻的方向飞来。  
“我想起来了。”千寻虚弱地笑着说道，随后她只觉得脚下一空，便直直地坠了下去。  
“千寻！”琥珀大声地呼喊着她的名字，猛地俯冲，堪堪地将她接住。  
“琥珀……”千寻用尽最后的力气抱住白龙哭泣着说道，“我想起来了，终于想起来了，你的事情，大家的事情，还有那个约定。琥珀，我好想你，真的好想你。”  
白龙的身体发出淡淡的光芒，随后幻化出了人的模样。他将千寻的手小心地牵在掌中，久久地不愿放开。他抬起头，那正是在神社中帮千寻绑签的少年的模样。  
“为什么你不告诉我，为什么你不来找我。”千寻扑在琥珀的怀里抽泣道。  
“抱歉，千寻，因为这是试炼。”琥珀怜惜地抱住千寻，轻轻地在她耳边说道，“如果千寻能够想起我的话，我就可以解除和汤婆婆的契约回到那个世界。但如果千寻始终无法想起我的话，我就只能永远在这个世界生活。”  
“这么重要的事情，怎么可以……”  
“因为我相信千寻可以做到的。”琥珀用手指点住了千寻的话说道，“我的内心明明是这么想的，但是‘我’却又不愿意相信。”  
“这是什么意思？”千寻不解地说道。  
“你应该已经在那个世界见到我了吧，那个徒有其表的我。”  
“是啊。”千寻说道，“明明我都难过得哭出来了，却还是一副漠不关心的模样，真的很过分啊。”  
“因为那个‘我’不相信千寻可以做到，因为那个‘我’打算放弃千寻。”  
“为什么！我们明明约好的！”千寻着急地问道。  
“因为千寻是人类，而我……已经什么都不是了。”

12、

千寻猛然从梦中惊醒，窗外已经是鸟语花香的清晨了。  
“琥珀……”她看着自己的双手呢喃道，但立刻又从床上跳了起来。  
“我得马上去找琥珀！”她急匆匆地推开房门，冲了下去。楼下，母亲正和平时一样在准备早餐。  
“哎呀，怎么起这么早啊。”母亲惊讶地说道，“今天是休息日哦，多睡一会儿也不要紧。”  
然而千寻却依旧用最快的速度完成了洗漱，随后便一把抓起餐桌上的三明治说道：“我有急事要出门，这个我带到路上去吃了。”  
接着也不管母亲在她身后说了什么，径直就向神社奔去。

因为是清晨，而且还是休息日的清晨，路上几乎没有什么人。  
道路两旁盛开的紫阳花让千寻不禁回忆起他们初次相见时的情景。  
第一次相遇时的琥珀一点也不温柔，只是一味地吼着她，是个让人讨厌的家伙。  
但第二次相遇时却给了陷入绝境的她极大的勇气，成为了她在那个世界活下去的最大的依靠。  
琥珀，你要好好等着我哦，我马上就来找你了。

千寻再一次地来到那座巨大的鸟居前，她急匆匆地鞠了一躬，便跑上了那座木桥。这一次她终于想起来那熟悉的感觉是为什么了，因为这座木桥，还有那雕栏玉砌的建筑与油屋实在很相像。  
“那么早就来了啊，真是个有活力的孩子啊。”老神官站在桥的另一端，脸上带着一贯的微笑。  
“神官爷爷。”千寻亲切地喊着他，“琥珀呢？琥珀他在哪里？”  
“哎呀，原来那个孩子叫琥珀啊。”老神官摸着下巴说道，“那个孩子现在正在神殿里闹别扭不肯出来呢。”  
“啊，谢谢神官爷爷。”千寻说着，立刻就往殿前奔去。

“琥珀，琥珀。”千寻站在殿前轻声地喊道。  
这时，本不应该有人存在的神殿里却陡然出现了一个黑影。  
“你怎么来了。”是琥珀的声音正冷冷地说道，“你不应该来这里的，这对你对我都比较好。”  
“不行，不可以，没有琥珀的话，我一点都不觉地有什么好的。”千寻急忙说道，“明明已经通过试炼了，为什么琥珀你还是不愿意光明正大地来见我呢。”  
“昨天也是这样，你一直躲在里面看着我吧，直到我因为绑不上签而苦恼的时候才肯出来帮我。你明明一直在看着我，却为什么不愿意来见我呢。”  
神殿里的人一阵沉默，过了好一会儿才终于开口说道：“因为我们是不同的。”  
“不同？到底哪里不同了？明明每个人都是不同的，这又有什么关系呢？”  
“因为千寻是人类啊。”琥珀叹了口气说道，“而我已经什么都不是了。失去了本体的我是无法在这个世界长存的。哪怕是现在的这个我，也是因为偷享了这里河神的供奉，才能在这个神的领域内和你说话。一旦离开了这个地方我就会消失，就像我的本体那样不复存在。”  
“怎么会这样……”千寻绝望地说道，“真的一点办法都没有了吗？”  
神殿内又是一阵沉默。  
“我在千寻你离开后曾经想过，如果能把千寻留在那个世界的话，我们就能永远在一起了。”  
“但是我做不到，做不到为了自己而夺走千寻的一切。”  
“所以千寻你就忘记我吧，像一个普通的女孩子那样继续平凡地生活下去。将在那个世界的一切回忆都当做年少时的梦一般，美好地留在心底就可以了。”  
“不要，我做不到。”千寻哭着说道，“明明已经想起来了，却又要假装忘记，我做不到。”  
然而神殿里的人却只是轻轻叹息了一声，再也没有说任何话。

“哎呀呀，让女孩子哭成这样，可不是男子汉该做的事情啊。”老神官突然走过来说道，“其实琥珀啊，我可以这样叫你吧，也许还是有办法能让你在这个世界生活下去的，如果你愿意抛弃神的身份的话。”  
“……是什么办法。”琥珀突然从神殿里走了出来，出现在了千寻和老神官的面前，“请告诉我，到底是什么办法。”  
“只要你成为人就可以了。”老神官笑嘻嘻地说道，“或者说让所有人都认为你是人就可以了。”  
“这是什么意思？”琥珀不解地问道。  
“神本来就是这样的东西。”老神官笑着道，“是在人类的认识和期望之中所产生的东西。人们认为这条河有灵性，于是就有了河神，而当人们忘记了这条河的存在，于是河神就消失了。”  
“那么如果人们认为你，就是人呢？”老神官指着琥珀说道，“如果人们认为你就是人，你是不是就能真的变成人呢？你愿不愿意赌一把。”  
“我……愿意。”

13、

最近，河心岛上的神社换了一个新的神官。他是前代清水神官的弟子，也有人猜测说他是前代失散多年的女儿所留下的孩子。  
那位神官从很小的时候开始就已经在神社里见习了，虽然他从不离开神社的地界，但这个地方几乎每一个人都知道他的存在。  
他的名字叫琥珀，是一个有着色彩又极易联想的名字。  
他面貌英俊，谈吐不凡，令很多女孩都为他着迷。但这里的人们都知道他早已心有所属，那是一个名叫千寻的平凡的女孩。

其实从很早以前开始，前代神官便开始挂起闲职，让琥珀代为处理神社里的各种事情，而那个女孩也经常会来帮忙，所有人都已经习惯了他们站在一起的模样。  
“他叫琥珀哦，是神官爷爷的弟子，请您多多关照了。”女孩总是很认真地和每一个前来参拜的人如此说道，直到他们记住了琥珀这个名字。

“到底要多少人才够呢？”千寻曾经问过老神官，但老神官却总是笑呵呵地说：“等够的时候就知道了。”

这一天，当千寻像往常一样来神社帮忙打扫的时候，从后院突然传来噼里啪啦的吵声。  
“怎么了？琥珀。”她疑惑地向后院走去，却迎面与飞奔而来的琥珀撞了个正着。  
“成，成功了。”琥珀激动地说道。  
“什么成功了，你把仓库整理完了吗？”千寻迷糊地问道。  
“我终于成为人类了，成为真正的人类了！”琥珀激动地抱住了千寻。  
“哦，你成为人类了啊……哎！成为人类了！”千寻后知后觉地大叫起来，随后一把推开琥珀，大叫着向殿前跑去，“神官爷爷！神官爷爷！琥珀他成功了！”

那一天，琥珀第一次和千寻一起走上了那座木桥，第一次踏过了鸟居。  
他又看到了那个车水马龙的人类世界，那个神以外的世界，而千寻就在他的身边，紧紧地握住了他的手。

（完）


End file.
